The present invention is generally directed to an apparatus and article adapted for particle differentiation and separation, and particle separation processes thereof. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a particle separating apparatus and article which, individually or in combination, are capable of separating mixed particle feed streams based on differences in particle properties, such as particle size particle geometry or aspect ratio, or both. The present invention can be employed, for example, in the manufacture of particulate materials, such as electrophotographic toner particles, or for example, in the recovery and recycling or reprocessing of used or contaminated particulate mixtures, such as found in cleaning systems and developer systems of xerographic printing machines. The present invention also provides processes for separating particles which processes provide a logistically efficient, economic, and convenient method of handling and separating fine particles.
A long standing problem in the area of particle separation is an inability to efficiently and cleanly separate particles of similar size and like properties. Another problem encountered in the area of particle separation involves the fouling of filter or separation media which requires, for example, discarding or elaborate cleaning procedures to regenerate the filter media to a condition that is suitable for reuse. These consequences can incur considerable unnecessary material and operational costs, for example, in the form of scrap filter media or process down time.
These and related problems can be overcome in embodiments of the present invention and as illustrated herein.